


X-Men: Dayz of tha Future Past

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and James are filming the new X-Men movie and have ideas about how to spice their days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men: Dayz of tha Future Past

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2012.  
> Prompt by Foofighter.

« Where are they? » Bryan was furious. He was running around the sets, looking for James and Michael.

They were hidden behind a fake wall, laughing their asses off. Putting Singer's script through Gizoogle and print the translation to replace the original had been funny enough. « X-Men: Dayz of tha Future Past » would be a huge success, undoubtedly. But the director's face when they started today's rehearsal had been priceless. Two weeks into filming the new X-Men movie and it was their third prank already. They were just too happy to be back together and felt like 5-year-old in a toy store.

When the camera was on, they acted professional, and delivered some of their best performances. But between two scenes, God helped us. No one was safe. Last week, Jennifer had to go home dressed in her robe, because they had stolen her trailer's keys, and her clothes were locked inside.

But it was just a phase. They wanted to show their enjoyment of being here, back with the team, to film a movie they thought would be amazing.

When they came out from behind the wall, they ended up face to face with Ian. « So, young men, what did you do today? » he asked with a fake frown, but soon he was smiling at them mischievously.

Having Sir McKellen and Sir Stewart with them on set was clearly one of the perks of their job. The other was being able to spend so much time together. After work, they'd go to a pub and drink till midnight and, if the next day was off, they'd watch a Star Trek or a Star Wars DVD at either of their home, often sleeping on each other's couch for the night.

That day couldn't end soon enough though, because Bryan had been moody all along. Not that that would make James and Michael regret their prank, but a cranky director wasn't something you'd want on set too often. Afterwards they walked to their usual pub and asked for pints. They sat in a booth.

« Thank God it's Friday. Bryan should be in a better mood by Monday, » Michael sighed before sipping at his beer.

« When we pull off another prank. » James laughed and drank half of his pint in one go.

« You're going to make my life a living hell, you know? »

« Like you're innocent! And that's why you love me, » James replied with a smile.

« Maybe, » Michael answered. « Glad to be back, though! To us! » He hold out his drink to James, who lifted up his and clinked glasses.

« To us! »


End file.
